


I Like You A Lot

by protaganope



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, alexander hamilton wouldn’t know romance if it shot him right between his ribs, i can’t believe i forgot that, i think it’s pretty good, there is an attempt? to be kinky? but i’m bad at it so it’s pisspoor sorry, was this a mistake? perhaps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 01:49:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15109301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/protaganope/pseuds/protaganope
Summary: They don’t know each other, but meeting is easy when the room is dark and the opportunities are endless.Alexander has visited a bar, picked up stranger John Laurens, and returned to the man’s flat to get some.





	I Like You A Lot

**Author's Note:**

> i mean i’m not sure what you were expecting clicking on this but uh,,, here. pwp. 
> 
> also yes i know the title’s unoriginal give me a break

The apartment is dark as they shuffle in, thoughtlessly kicking off converse with the driving heels of their feet. It is difficult to discern which limbs belong to which body, every portion of skin and muscle being driven and occupied by a closeness, a never satiating, pure need coursing through their veins.

The night had started off with confidence, Alex taking initiative on most he made eyes with in the bar. This had been one of the few breaks he had allowed himself since the semester had started, and he wasn’t about to waste time being prudish or reserved. He was there for a purpose. The music was fast paced, temperature and bass hot and heavy, and the dim lighting brought forth boldness in anonymity. Lights moving over his skin, Alex had kicked back another unit of vodka as he leant onto the wood of the bar table, muscles slack as he peered into the crowds of people also searching for late night frivolity.

Sure, he wasn’t the most physically impressive of guys, but he had always considered himself a pretty authoritative person at the end of the day.

Something told him that this ideology was now due to be called into question.

Maybe it was the way the stranger— John, if he remembered the mumbled words correctly— was pressing him into the wall, the weight of their bodies together, but he seemed to manage to make Alex take pause so effortlessly, with sheer presence alone. It was a wonderful sensation. Now, even upon first glance, John appeared anything but a pushover. In fact, it had been the fire in his gaze that had pulled Alex to him in the first place, but the man wasn’t exactly dominance-infused either. Alex knew this well, he had pulled a knee up between John’s during the taxi here, and savoured the soft sound eager to let escape at the action.

Maybe it was because Alex wouldn’t know romance if it socked him in the face, but this guy, the one he’d known the best part of fifteen minutes, appeared sweet. When Alex had reached over past him to grab his stuff, he’d been patient enough, moving with him, pressing his lips to Alex’s love-handles and snaking his arms up under his shirt.

Alex’s breath totally didn’t catch at that.

A few more torturous steps, of which seem to last hours rather than minutes, and they finally spill into a bedroom. John’s still on top of him, a great mass of restless energy weighing in the open cradle of Alex’s thighs. Pushing off his old grey jeans, the pressure causes him to hiss audibly into the quiet of the room, and he notes that every sound drawn out of him is punctuated by John’s quiet encouragement. They’re little things, barely comprehensible, feverish praisings that Alex can only just perceive, but they bring a great heat to his skin, making him flush warm against the shock of his hair.

Then John’s hands are moving, gracing his waist and hips and travelling lower until Alex braces himself, anticipating the much needed wave of pleasure— 

But the sensation doesn’t come.

Alex’s eyes dart up into John’s, questioning, but all he is given in return is a knowing smile, a mirthful expression. He leans in close to Alex’s ear and his voice whispers, low and sultry, “Tell me what you want.”

Alex sputters at the wetness of his tongue moments later. He twists fruitlessly to escape but there’s nothing that can be done. John has him caught.

His mouth was one of his best features, Alex reckoned, and it wasn’t exactly hard to get him to start talking. So the words tumbled out quickly, hushed and impatient.

“You should know already, we’ve been here, both building up to this for ages, and honestly a good fuck would be pretty good, seriously, if you think about it, you can manage—“

“You think you deserve that, with such an attitude?” John cuts him off, low tenor amused, surprising Alex with that glint in his eyes. Something akin to embarrassment twinges at his stomach and Alex’s gaze peters off to the side, before he’s off again, trying to justify himself.

John watches him with the smug energy of an adult tolerating a child’s behaviour, which only serves to make him more nervous and drag more skittering words out of his brain, ready to be used. 

He’s around the two minute mark of his nonsense when John seems to have decided that enough was enough, because he presses down with his hips. He’s laid directly on top of Alex, and so it makes sense that, in response to this, Alex lets out a sharp squeak. The sound was effeminate, sure, but he doesn’t let this quieten him as John shakes off his own jeans, he just starts babbling on about other things now. Like how pretty the night was, an awkwardly long sentence praising the house layout, how handsome John looked when he first saw him.

That last one gained a reaction from John, who blushed slightly at the compliment, before he seemed to visibly push it down and regain his composure.

“Do you ever stop?” The words weren’t inherently mean in nature, John sounded as breathless as he did, it seemed to be genuine wonderment that had pulled him to ask.

“Well, not really, it’s more of—“ John interrupts him again, and truth be told, yeah, Alex deserved that one. He presses his knee down and Alex keens, whimpering wetly at the action.  

“How about this, then?” John says these words, gives Alex half a second to linger on them and the implications, and then their mouths are connected in a smothering kiss. It’s hot and hurried, all tongue and maybe their teeth clack against each other in their haste, but it shuts Alex up, catches him off-guard for John’s next move.

Which consists of pressing some fabric into his mouth. Alex’s eyes bolt open, questioning, but John merely stares back at him, resting on his elbows now. “Alright?” He asks, eyes dark.

Alex tries to speak but it comes out muffled, his saliva wetting and warping the thing sat so comfortably in his mouth. In the end, he just nods, nervous system buzzing with excitement and arousal at this new play of game.

John answers back with a nod of his own before making a move. His hands were back under his shirt, but this time John pulled it over and off, messing up Alex’s hair as consequence. It was with a great tenderness that he then pushed the long stray hairs out of Alex’s eyes, thumb resting on his cheek momentarily. His other hand was between them, tugging Alex’s boxers off. Once that was done his hands started something else entire.

With a hand around his dick, it wasn’t surprising that Alex moaned, but he was quieter than usual thanks to the gag. He shifted around on the bed, trying to show his pleasure, moving along with John’s movements with half-aborted hip thrusts. It was all he could really manage, and it was rather weak, if he was being totally serious, but it was enough to entice another pleased hum from John as their bodies rubbed against each other.

This was nice.

The click of the lotion bottle opening causes Alex to look up and return his attentions to his ever insatious needs. The first and second fingers didn’t yield much resistance, but on the third the stretch was enough to draw another groan out of him. John had moved lower without him noticing, and had pressed another kiss to the inside of his thigh before Alex could protest. Breath hot, John tucked a brown lock behind his ear before his tongue was moving on Alex’s dick, leaving a thick strip of saliva reaching from the swell of his balls to the tip of his weeping head.

Alex’s breath definitely caught on that.

And there was the praise again, John letting loose another seemingly infinite stream of it, when Alex had done basically nothing. His muscles tightened momentarily, but he pointedly didn’t dwell on it.

John was doing things to his health that might just turn out to be irreversible.

The quiet chuckle Alex heard from him made him frown, and he almost tried to say something before realising that it would be fruitless with the gag. There was the sound of a condom being opened, and that was all his warning before finally getting what he wanted. His harsh intake of breath when he felt John line himself up was probably an overreaction, but it had been a while for him, dammit, cut him some slack.

John was slow, almost too slow, but Alex respected the desire to pace himself. He tried to keep his whining to a minimum. Once Alex had proven he could take it, shown he wasn’t so easily breakable, John seemed to awaken to his senses. His hips snapped forward and both men moaned at the sensation. Alex was a furnace of heat at this point, John felt like he might melt. He vocalised this, and was pleased when Alex groaned, his voice sounding equally thick with lust at the words.

It was a long, drawn out and needy cry that sprang free from Alex’s mouth when John hit his prostate dead-on. It was almost too much; John’s weight on him, the constant stimulation, their hands intertwined.

Alex was weak for romance, it seemed.

(Well, as romantic as fucking a stranger in a foreign apartment within their first half hour of meeting could be.)

It wasn’t audibly comprehensible, but Alex’s calling out of John’s name was inferred and it seemed to encourage him into continuing, but fiercer. Alex’s dick was pressed against their stomachs, and every little shift was amplified, rendering the sensations torturous.  

Like this, it didn’t take long for them both to reach the end of their tethers. John came first, hips stuttering and half collapsing on top of Alex, who tensed, all muscles contracting and vision failing as he came moments after. John worked him through it, pumping at his oversensitive dick and palming the head until Alex was clawing at him, begging him to stop. 

It was hot. They lay next to each other on the bed, trying to catch their composure. Breath ragged, Alex leaned over and planted a lazy kiss on John’s jaw, before losing the battle and closing his eyes to enter the world of sleep, John following soon after.


End file.
